


midnight reassurances

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poe is anxious, Tooth Rotting Fluff, rey is reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Rey wakes in the middle of the night to Poe worrying about impending fatherhood. She reassures him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	midnight reassurances

Rey rolls over in bed, still half-asleep, her hand curled protectively around the small swell of her stomach. She scoots forward, subconsciously seeking out Poe’s warmth to ward off the slight chill in the air. Instead of bumping against his arm, her nose hits the solid muscle of his thigh, coarse leg hair tickling her skin. She lets out a soft, disgruntled nose, wrinkling her nose. 

“Nghh,” she grunts, reaching out a hand and hitting his thigh. “Wh’re doin’?” she slurs, squinting one eye open against her exhaustion. 

Poe’s sitting up in bed, back against the headboard and sheets kicked around his ankles. Anxiety is radiating faintly off of him - and excitement, hidden there too. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, lifting a hand and resting it on the top of her head, scratching gently at her scalp with blunt nails. “Go back to sleep, Sunshine.”

Rey pushes her nose against his thigh, bringing her hand up again and curling it over his skin. He’s warm and Rey angles her face against the heat of his skin. “Why’re you up?” she asks, breath hitting his leg and raising goosebumps. 

“No reason,” he lies unconvincingly. Rey snorts against his thigh and mumbles, “try again.”

Poe laughs and Rey shifts her hand, bumping up against the cold edge of a datapad. “Just thinking,” Poe replies, his tone taking on a vulnerable and unsure quality that Rey hasn’t heard in a while. 

Eyes closed again, Rey questions him. “About what?” 

“Just...” Poe sighs heavily, his fingers tangling in her hair. “Fatherhood.”

“Oh,” Rey breathes, feeling through the Force for the little ball of light growing within her. It’s there - solid and strong, a reassuring weight in her stomach. Her fingers tap against the datapad. “Research?”

“Yeah,” Poe admits. “I’m out of my depth, Rey.”

“So’m I,” she says simply. “But I have you and you have me. And between us, we can probably keep a baby alive.”

Her tone is light and sleepy and Poe laughs. “That’s pretty deep and reassuring for someone who was snoring a few minutes ago,” he teases. 

“Wasn’t snoring,” Rey replies petulantly, opening her eyes and pouting up at him. 

“Okay, Sunshine, whatever you say,” Poe grins and his anxiety recedes - Rey’s main goal. 

She presses a kiss against the side of his thigh. “Sleep, Poe. There’s plenty of time to worry in the morning,” with a flick of her fingers, she sends his datapad flying off his lap and onto the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of their room. “The baby wants a cuddle.”

Rolling his eyes at her unsanctioned use of the Force, Poe scoots down on the mattress so he’s face to face with Rey. “The baby, huh?” he replies, skeptically. 

“Mhm,” Rey grins, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose against his neck. Poe’s arms loop around her back, pulling her chest flush against his. Rey practically purrs at the contact, curling up close to him. 

“Guess I’m already wrapped around that baby’s fingers,” Poe teases softly, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead. 

She sighs - content. “Guess so,” a tiny shrug, “but that’s how I know you’ll be the best dad.” Within moments, Rey’s asleep again, never really having woken up fully. Poe holds her close, her words ringing in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> just more plotless fluff, which is apparently the only thing I can write lately. enjoy! :)


End file.
